The Waiting Game
by bookworm1984
Summary: Edward is lost in his thoughts while he waits at Bella's bedside in the hospital. Edward's point of view.


My precious Bella. Sitting in this hospital room, watching Bella laying there, with tubes and needles stuck in various places and a cast on her leg is utter hell. I continued to listen to the heart monitor beep out her heart's every beat. As annoying as the machine may be, I am grateful for it. It is the only thing that gave me reassurance that I was not dreaming, Bella's heart is still beating after her ordeal in the ballet studio. Of course, I did not need a heart monitor to tell me that. I can sense her beating heart without the help of a machine. It just gives me the proof I need to be convinced that this was not some sick joke.

As I stared at Bella, I willed her to open her eyes. I needed to look into her eyes. I moved closer to her bed and gently picked up her hand and held it. She looks so fragile laying there. For the first time in my long life, I felt utterly hopeless. There was nothing I can do or anything I can provide that will help Bella recover faster.

My father, Carlisle, visits me and my sleeping beauty daily and often with my siblings in tow. My whole family was worried for Bella as they have come to consider Bella as part of the Cullen family. It was hard for them to stay away from the hospital. Carlisle, a well respected doctor back in Forks, talks with Bella's doctor here in Phoenix when he visits to check on Bella's recovery. Even though Carlisle told me that Bella is healing and to give her time, I could not stop feeling ashamed. I was too late. Too late to protect the only person that meant the world to me. I can not lose her. I would gladly be torn into pieces and burned if it meant that Bella would open her eyes and be alright again.

As I stared at Bella, my thoughts took me back to the ballet studio. I remember the panic setting in as I entered the studio silently. I did not want to tip James off to my presence. If Bella was still alive, I did not want him to kill her if he sensed my being there.

I saw Bella laying on the floor and James standing over her. The scent of her spilled blood was almost overpowering. I had to stop breathing so that I could resist the strong temptation to fight James for her blood. It was like the first day that I had met Bella in biology class all over again. Hearing Bella scream out in agony over her broken leg was music to my ears. The thought of Bella in pain was unbearable but it meant that I could still protect her. Reading James' thoughts, he had broken her leg in an attempt to disable Bella from attempting another escape. The blood came from a gash on Bella's head from being thrown across the room. My brave Bella. From all that she learned about the abilities of vampires from my family and I, she still fought for her life and attempted an escape.

I ran over to James, hitting him from the side, throwing him across the room and well away from Bella. I looked over to Bella, who had managed to sit up and quiet her screams. I could see the terror in her eyes. Her breath was quick and her hands were shaking. I knew I had to get her out of there and away from harm. James came at me and through me against a wall, smashing the mirror into thousands of tiny pieces. I heard Bella gasp, afraid of that James would hurt me. I threw James off me, sending him through a mirror, dazing him. I ran to Bella, picked her up and tried to get her onto the balcony above us, high up and away from the fight that would lead to the death of myself or James. I knew in this instant that I would die for Bella. Bella sensed this too. I heard her mutter a soft "no" as I picked her up. I could feel that she was losing her strength. She was succumbing to her injuries. Her injuries were not life threatening, but her body was starting to shut down in effort to heal itself. As I jumped into the air, James grabbed onto my leg and forced me back down to the ground. I dropped Bella, trying to get her as far away from James as I could as I knew that James was planning to throw me against the wall. I would not have Bella in my arms when he did that. I could withstand the impact, Bella, a fragile human, could not.

I was thrown into a window. More glass shattered onto the ground. As I sat up, I looked down where Bella lay and I saw James hovering over her, holding her arm up to him. Bella was laying there helplessly. I could see that she was trying to struggle against his hold, trying to get him to release her arm. My ever strong fighter. I pushed off of the window ledge and went flying into the air as James looked at me, opened his mouth showing his jagged teeth and bit down on Bella, causing Bella to scream out.

I knocked James off of Bella before he had an opportunity to kill her. James and I continued our fight. I was not giving up. James would die for hurting Bella. I could hear Bella crying out in pain as the venom spread through her veins. A quick look at her told me she had only minutes left. Her eyes were glazing over. She was looking at me but I don't know if she knew what was going on around her due to the venom. I have felt the fire of the venom spreading throughout my body. It's excruciating. It's hard to focus on anything but the pain.

I don't remember my father coming into the ballet studio as I had James pinned against a pillar. I was so consumed in my fight to kill James that I didn't hear the thoughts of Carlisle, or my siblings, Alice, Jasper or Emmett as they came into the studio. I felt calmness rush over me as Jasper and Emmett took a hold of James and pulled him away from me. I turned and looked at Jasper. He nodded and I knew that he was trying to calm me as well as Bella. I knew he considered her his little sister, as did Alice and Emmett. Jasper and Emmett wanted to make James pay for hurting Bella, almost as much as I did.

For a brief moment I was worried about Jasper. He was new to vegetarianism and I knew that the scent of Bella's spilled blood may be too much for him. I did not want to fight my brother, but I knew I would if I had too. Looking over my shoulder, Jasper was keeping the fire that was burning James' body going. He had no thoughts about killing Bella. Jasper was focussed on trying to calm Bella, he meant her no harm.

I left James to the capable hands of my brothers. I ran to Bella's side making sure that I was not getting in Carlisle's way as he surveyed her injuries. Carlisle had his hands placed over a deep cut on Bella's broken leg. A piece of glass had punctured her skin, cutting into an artery. Alice was on the opposite side of Carlisle, holding Bella's arm and uninjured leg. As I dropped to my knees, my eyes dropped to the black bite mark on her arm. Even though I had arrived at the ballet studio in time, I had still been too late to save her……..

I picked Bella's limp hand up and kissed it gently. I wanted nothing more than for her to open her eyes. Alice told me that she saw Bella awake and well, and that it was only a matter of time before I would be able to see her brown eyes look at me, but it still did not bring comfort to me. These past days have been the most agonizing days of my life. I had amazing abilities as a vampire, yet none of them could help Bella at this moment.

I would not leave Bella's side. Not until she was in her father's care and travelling safely back to Forks, where I vowed that I would not to let her out of my sight. I would not let any further harm come to her.

As I sat there, lost in my thoughts, I felt Bella squeeze my hand ever so lightly. I would have missed it if I was not watching her intently. It did not appear that Bella was regaining consciousness, but I knew it was Bella's way of calming me. I loved Bella with all my being and I would remain here beside her until she came back to me. I don't care how long it takes.

I stood up and hovered over her, I leaned in and kissed her forehead, "Sleep well my love." I whispered.


End file.
